Fratelli d'Istalia
Fratelli d'Istalia (Istalian: Brothers of Istalia) is the national anthem of Istalia adopted by all the istalian Republics and also by the current Istalian Empire. The piece is set in the key of B flat major and at a 4/4 allegro marziale tempo, and consists of four verses and a refrain that is sung at the end of each verse. It is a patriotic song calling for the resurgent of the Istalians and the reunification of the fatheland and the defeat of the foreign invasor with which at the time the Istalian Kingdom was in constant war. It is notable, in fact, for its patriotic sentiments against the Quanzar Dominion which had conquered and dominated for centuries the mainland of Istalia oppressing the istalian people. The first two strophes were adopted by the Quanzarian Republic while the entire hymn by the First Republic and all the other following Istalian regime while it was suppressed as national anthem under the three Quanzarian restoration. It is considered among the National symbols of Istalia. History It was composed by the Siracosan poet Emanuele Terenzi in autumn 1891 during his permanence in Milona which he reached to join the anti-quanzari protests of that year. Actually, Terenzi was also an informer for the King Victor Alexander III of Istalia, sent on the continent to collect info about the ongoing protests started already in 1890. When in Milona, Terenzi was dragged by the nationalist feelings which were spreading in Istalia and half of east Majatra against the failing Empire of Quanzar. It was during the turmoils of that days that Terenzi was inspired to create an ode to the sacrifices of the long lasting struggles of the istalians. The first leaflets, printed in a clandestin printing house, were distributed in occasion of the 10 December demonstration of the people of Milona against the Quanzars. The ode, despite the efforts of the Quanzar authorities to suppress its diffusion and which led to the arrest and execution of Terenzi, spread all over Istalia reaching also the Istalian Court in Villareale where the King odered to the musician Ottorino Despighi to set the ode to music. 12 January 1892 the hymn was publicly sung for the first time at Eristano at the presence of the King and in very few time the new istalian march was diffused all over the Island and the Peninsula. The Quanzar authorities banned immediatly the song in the mainland and then, after they conquered Alaria in 1959, the ban was extended also on the island. The song, however, had already conquered the hearts of the Istalians and regularly he was resumed during any pro-istalin demonstrations and political rally. The ban remained in force also under the following Union of Quanzari Soviets and it was only in 2234, when the Quanzarian Republic was founded, that the ban was lifted and it was adopted, although partially, as national anthem of the new republic. The fully text, instead, became anthem in 2264 when was founded the First Istalian Republic. Lyrics Music As already mentioned, the anthem is set in the key of B flat major and at a 4/4 allegro marziale tempo. The beginning of the anthem is characterised by twelve measures of instrumental eighth notes and sixteenth notes played fortissimo, or “very loud”. The vocals begin in the thirteenth measure, and are sung forte. The rhythms present in the anthem are mostly dotted eighth notes, quarter notes, and sixteenth notes. The rhythm is straight, with little syncopation. Essentially, the beat is on the first note of each measure, and the timing is regular. The rhythm in combination with the tempo gives an especially march-like feel to the composition. Category:Istalia Category:National anthems Category:National symbols